


Everything I Want

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Sam has lost his soul and that means he can now take everything he ever wanted.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Everything I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Dean, Sam or anything to do with Supernatural. They just take up a whole lot of space in my head.

The moving of his blankets and the dip of the mattress was the only warning Dean had before a hand was shoved down his pants and a slicked finger was roughly breaching his ass. Through his drunken, sleepy haze he fought but was pinned quickly by weight on his back and all he could do was silently curse himself for getting careless.

The first time this happened was just after they discovered Sam had no soul. Dean was terrified by that revelation but Sam was relieved the secret was out, so relieved that he had Dean up against the wall moments after he followed his older brother through the cabin door, kissing him and kneading at his crotch.  
Dean fought of course, but even though the monster in front of him was just a soulless corruption of his baby brother, he still didn’t have it in him to hurt Sam and pulled his punches. Sam, on the other hand, held no such compunction and soon enough was bracing a dazed and semi conscious Dean against a wall, black eye rapidly forming, blood trickling from his nose and mouth and his pants around his ankles.  
The fight had excited Sam who stood slicking the copious amounts of pre-come over his rock hard cock.  
“You have no idea Dean.” He said as he pressed his erection against Deans unprepared hole and began to push up into it.  
Dean began to struggle again, his eyes wide and searching, but Sam had positioned them far away from anything that might be used as a weapon. A litany of ‘nononononono’s’ fell from his mouth as he tried to get away but a quick elbow to the side of his head put an end to any more fight Dean may have put up.  
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Sam asked continuing his encroachment into Deans body, feeling the tight muscles giving way millimetre by millimetre. “I’ve wanted you since I was twelve. Years. Old.” He punctuated each word with a harder thrust causing Dean to buck with pain as Sams swollen cock forced its way further inside.  
Finally losing patience with the slow progress, he withdrew slightly and then forcefully shoved his cock past the resisting barriers and into Deans ass. Dean screamed as his brothers cock shredded his insides, clawing at the walls and trying to get away from the white hot pain the intrusion inside him had caused. With the wall pressed hard up against his chest the only way was back and that only seated him further onto his brothers dick.  
“Oh god Dean, to think I almost had you once.” He said. Not giving his brother time to adjust he gripped Deans hips tightly, there’d be bruises tomorrow, and set a brutal pace using only his pre-come and his brothers blood to ease the way.  
“You came home from a party once when you were about 17. You were drunk or high or something and you passed out on your bed, naked.” Sam said as he pounded into Dean. “You had an erection and I could see it standing up in the darkness. I knew you weren’t gonna wake so I reached out and touched it and you moaned and moved a little so I wrapped my hand around it and I almost came in my pants when you bucked up into my fist. It was so hard but your skin was soft and warm. I tasted you. Did you know? I bent down and licked the head and tasted you and I became addicted. So I sucked on your cock for a little while, licking up all the juices you were giving me. I was just getting ready to sit on it. To take you into my body and fuck myself on your rock. Hard. Beautiful. Cock.” Sam fucked harder with each word, pulling more pained cries from his brother. “But then dad just had to come home from his hunt, two days early, so I missed that chance. I had to make do with jerking off while he was in the shower. I never thought I would get that chance again but now I do I’m taking everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
Sam leaned closer to Dean and licked the tears from his brothers face.  
“And I want this.” He whispered.  
He pulled back and and tightened his grip even further before letting loose and punishing his brothers ass. Mercifully for Dean the whole ordeal was over in a matter of minutes and when Sam pulled out and stepped away, Dean crumpled to his knees, turning slightly so his back was against the wall. Sam watched as he tucked himself away. He crouched down before his brother. Taking in the face covered in tears and blood and the glazed faraway look in Deans green eyes he gently reached out and stroked his cheek. Dean barely flinched at the touch.  
“I’ll give you a week to recover. I promise I’ll be gentler next time.”  
Sam stood and walked away to make himself a coffee like nothing had happened as Dean slid down and curled into the foetal position where he stayed for most of the night.

True to his word he did give Dean a week and he was gentler but that didn’t mean Dean didn’t fight him. He would always fight. Dean began drinking less, to ensure his senses weren’t impaired and developed the habit of sleeping on his back, at least that was until tonight. Tonight he got careless, sloppy.

The hunt had been a shit show and Dean was on edge but when he saw Sam leave the bar with some random woman he sighed in relief and his body relaxed, hoping his brother would stay out all night or at least be sated enough not to bother with his almost nightly punch and rape show. He ran both rough hands down his face before finishing his beer, downing two quick shots and returned to their room. He stood under the shower until the hot water ran cold then finished off the bottle of rot gut whiskey he had stashed in his duffle, curled up under his blankets and went to sleep. On his side. 

He was so out of it he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear Sam strip naked and retrieve his bottle of lubricant from his own duffle. In fact Dean was aware of nothing until Sam lifted the blankets and slid in beside him. His eyes shot open and he tried to flee but Sam was quick and had him pinned and a finger up his ass before his brain really clear the sleep fog. And now here he was pinned on his stomach to his mattress with three of his brothers thick fingers, knuckle deep in his anus. Like I said...sloppy.  
Sam pulled his fingers out and yanked Deans sweats to his knees but before Dean even had so much as gripped the side of the mattress to pull himself away Sam had pulled him back onto his cock.  
“Did you think I wouldn’t want you tonight Dean?” Sam growled into his brothers ear. “Did you get jealous when I left with that woman? She was good but she wasn’t you. So needy and willing to please me. She was so grateful as she choked on my cock.” Sam continued to slam into Deans ass as he spoke. “She even came when I pissed in side her.”  
Dean was glad Sam always took him from behind because, if the assaults weren’t bad enough, he was just grateful he never had to see his baby brothers face as he fucked him. Sam had changed his position and was now hitting Deans prostate with every forceful thrust. Dean fought against the bursts of pleasurable electricity that shot through him with every strike and cursed his traitorous cock as it swelled slightly with the assault.  
“But no matter who I fuck Dean, baby, I’ll always come home to you. I’ll always come home to this.” Sam groaned low as he came in Dean, filling him with his release. He reached around and stroked his brothers semi hard cock twice before pulling his hand back. “One day I’ll make you come for me and you’ll come screaming my name.”  
Any hope Dean had that Sam would pull out and move to his own bed was lost when Sam pulled him tightly to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Tears fell from Deans eyes as he listened to his brothers breathing even out as sleep claimed Sam, his cock softening enough to slide from Dean leaving him relieved and disgusted. As his own now deceitful cock lay flaccid against his hip Dean decided that it was time to contact Bobby and get this sorted because as much as he wanted his brother back, he feared more that one day Sams words would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first M/M story, well first story at all, posted here and I’m still finding my way around. I am working on one a lot longer but this just popped into my head and I have found that it is better to get these things written down to make space for other stuff. I ship Wincest because pshycoligically the way the boys grew up, to me at least, it’s kind of plausible.  
> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know.


End file.
